


Just a Boy

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Memories, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Before he was Harry Potter, he was just a boy.*a molly weasley poem*





	Just a Boy

Before he was Harry Potter he was just

a boy.

 

Molly was there with

Fred and George,

Percy and Ginny,

trying to wrangle carts and trunks

and all the odds and ends that go along

with the yearly trip to Hogwarts.

 

And there he was, a little lost

boy.

 

No mum,

no dad,

just an owl and a trunk and

big round eyes that pleaded for help

before he ever opened his mouth.

 

After all these years,

that’s still what Molly

remembers.

He never became

Famous Harry Potter

to her.

He’s just

Harry,

her adopted son,

now her son-in-law,

but always

the little lost boy on the platform

who shyly asked for her help.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 18* | prompt: molly weasley and remember
> 
> *a day late because I fell asleep early last night. oops!


End file.
